


Kim's Spouse

by hail_vkook



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, CEO Kim Taehyung, Completed, Crack, Drabble, Fanfiction, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Mention of Rough Night, Mention of Sexual Act, Mr. & Mrs. Kim, Series, Slice of Life, Spouse Jeon Jungkook, Swearing words, Top Kim Taehyung | V, attempted crack, attempted humor, mature - Freeform, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hail_vkook/pseuds/hail_vkook
Summary: Where the employees of the Vantae Company were all wondering as to who could be their secretive employer -Kim Taehyung's spouse after they caught that empty ring finger was hugged by a silver that gradually changed into a gold band.





	1. [PROLOGUE] Meet the Kim's Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> A TAEKOOK AU STORY
> 
> "Kim's Spouse"
> 
> \- Top Kim Taehyung  
> \- Bottom Jeon Jungkook  
> \- Series! (Slice Of Life)  
> \- Fanfiction, Crack (I tried!)
> 
> WARNING! English is not my first language so please bear with me.
> 
> ENJOY~~~

Like any other normal day in the Vantae Company, the employees of the top floor of the company’s building were busy with their own task in hand when the President strode by toward his own office. Some people were holding their breath until the man was inside his office that they had their courage to release it.

All of the employees who were working in the company were expected to arrive at their own cubicle an hour before the employer – Kim Taehyung arrived, which was at nine am. The man was quite intimidating and he gave off this aura that everyone who was sane enough wouldn’t dare to mess up with him. Even though the man was scary sometimes, he was still respected.

There were so many profits on working there at the Vantae Company. Not only the salary was high that a month alone could pay off one’s living for three months ahead, but also when the company gained profits no matter how many percents it was, everyone would receive a bonus that was equal for a three days-two nights vacation outside the country. Working with Taehyung was clearly beneficial and it’s your loss if you even quit or the worst was getting fired.

Taehyung was a great leader of the company and everyone respected him. That was one of the so many aspects that he was good at. He was gorgeous, good looking, genius, wealthy, and had this mysterious aura that made the ladies swooned over him. The ladies across the country agreed that Kim Taehyung was the perfect future husband candidate any woman could ever have, the online voting said so. Some men adored him, some were jealous.

The employer of the Vantae Company, Kim Taehyung, was always their main topic to gossip about, because anything about the mysterious yet gorgeous man was always entertaining and too precious to skip over. From his favorite food, the color of his bed cover, the shampoo he was using, and so on, you named it.

One of the hottest topics about the man that was circulating around the company recently was of who was his lucky fiancée when one day some people noticed the silver ring that was hugging perfectly around the man’s long ring finger. When nobody couldn’t discover the lucky person that had caught Taehyung’s heart, they concluded that maybe the man was set into an arranged marriage.

People thought that Taehyung was either gay or asexual, given that their employer and his lack of response when some women in the office wore revealing clothes a little bit too much of their cleavage until they saw the silver band. Gradually the silver band changed into a gold one. 

Now who was their employer’s spouse? Everyone was a little bit too interested in Taehyung’s love life. Being secretive didn’t even help the gossips and speculations circling around the company. The man would give off this sexy aura when he strode by his employees in the morning, clearly satisfied with whatever activity he had the night before or in the morning. Who might be the lucky person?

There was that time when someone pissed Taehyung off beyond belief. He had ordered one of the employees to do the report he had assigned from a week ago because the day after would be the due date.

Just when he thought that that certain employee had done their job, a vein somewhere on his temple popped up, clearly pissed, when they said that he was still on it.

“I expect the report on my desk before the day is over. If not, enjoy the long hour overtime, and don’t expect me to pay you for that because I assigned you to do this job from A WEEK AGO. Don’t go back home before you finished and I approved it, you understand, Mr. Lee?” Taehyung said and people on that floor were listening to them in silence.

When Taehyung was about to enter his office after his speech to the employee, his brother – Jin, came visited his little brother with a headache, making the situation even worse because Taehyung was furious after. Even his employees were scared to even breathe. Not that Taehyung was throwing fit or anything, but the atmosphere had changed somewhat scary.

The employee finally did his job even though he was late by an hour. The reasons were one, he had a date with his crush and he didn’t want to ruin it because of him procrastinating, and two, he didn’t want to piss his boss off even more.

Lord knows what will happen tomorrow.

Until the next morning at ten after an hour of their boss’ arrival, a gorgeous black-haired man strode by the top floor of the company and stood in the middle of the floor to stare at the entire employees, shooting daggers one by one. People began sending emails and asking if anybody knew the gorgeous man or no. Nobody seemed to know who the man was. The man had this pissed expression on, and would hiss every now and then with eyes closed at something anyone wasn’t sure about.

Who was he? What was he doing here? Should they call their boss? The fact that he passed the securities on the ground floor and knew the password of the top floor made them think that this man was not a stranger.

“I see that you're all have turned silent which means that I've got all of your attention. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Jeon Jungkook.” The man Jungkook said.

When people began whispering, he cleared his throat and began again as he raised his right hand in the air, the left one raised a pointer finger to point on the gold band on the ring finger of his right one.

“I am married to your boss, Kim Taehyung. That means I'm his spouse.”

They were all gasping.

They weren’t sure why they did that, was it because of the revelation that the gorgeous man that was making a scene in the company which turned out to be their boss’ spouse -- or the fact that Kim Taehyung himself was now leaning on the door of his office behind the very pissed-off black-haired man in complete silent. Everyone was sure that Jungkook wasn’t even aware of Taehyung’s presence behind him just yet. So he continued.

“Whatever happened in this office, I WILL be the receiving end of it all. Whether you pissed the bastard off or no, at the end of the day, I WILL still be his target.” Jungkook stressed out the sentences.

They watched as their boss’ eyes twitched at the nickname the-said spouse had revealed to everyone to know. What kind of spouse was Jungkook to have that power to not make Taehyung angry?

“When you all gained profits, I will be treated to fancy dinner, vacation, you name it." Jungkook paused, studying the employees faces one by one before he continued.

"But when you all pissed him off, I will be the one who he fucked hard without even preparing me thoroughly like he always did. He came back home yesterday doing that, and I had to take painkillers to come here today to set things clear to all of you.”

Everyone gulped.

“I will say this only once and you all better listen to me very carefully…” This time, Jungkook’s voice had turned several octaves down.

“If he fucked me like he did last night ever again after coming back from work, I will not hesitate to come back here again and look for the person who pissed him off and beat you up, it will look like an accident. Now, not only did I have to take painkillers to come here, but I am also LATE TO WORK!”

With that, the man named Jungkook gave everyone a menacing look before he moved his vision to where Taehyung was standing, making the older stood upright immediately, gulping when Jungkook glared at him.

Jungkook took his wedding band off of his ring finger and moved it to his middle finger, raised it to Taehyung before he left the office, leaving everyone speechless.

Taehyung immediately entered his office and closed the door behind in embarrassment while that one particular employee who was the cause of the whole thing, pissed his pants off, looking extra paler than he already was.

They thought that Kim Taehyung was scary, little did they know that the spouse Jeon Jungkook was a nightmare UNTIL they met him that day.

No one dared to procrastinate their jobs anymore ever since.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. High School Sweethearts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Kim were high school sweethearts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter (the previous one is the prologue) of the "KIM'S SPOUSE" series. I hope this is entertaining enough. Thank you so much for your love and support. I'm having fun making this story!

Park Jimin watched his colleague Lee Jihoon a cubicle away who was typing away something on his computer, looking rather too seriously. At the sight that was presented on him, Jimin grinned deviously as he rolled his chair to that person just made a sensation yesterday. 

“Oh… It’s not every day for us to see you looking this serious, why? Did something or someone make you pee on your pants?” Jimin teased but his face was supporting an innocent look.

Jihoon practically growled. “Don’t disturb me or I’ll kill you.”

Jimin laughed silently as yesterday’s scene of Jihoon peeing his pants flashed by his mind. That made Jihoon turned red as he stopped typing to choke on Jimin’s neck, which didn’t help the laughter to die down at all.

Their bickering eventually died down. Jimin still grinning while Jihoon was back to his own computer. After yesterday’s occurrence, he decided to become a changed man. He didn’t want to piss Mrs. Kim off. But well, not everything was as smooth as planned and that day just wasn’t Jihoon’s.

“So I heard that Mr. and Mrs. Kim were high school sweethearts.” Jimin began to initiate a conversation, gossip to be precise.

“But I heard that their marriage was from an arranged one.” It wasn’t Jihoon who was replying to Jimin. You see, poor Jihoon was situated in between Park Jimin and Min Yoongi, making his decision as a changed man even harder.

Jihoon sighed, stopping at whatever he was doing. “Guys, I’m trying to focus here.”

Yoongi hearing that, rolled his eyes, while Jimin waved his right hand in the air. “So you are a changed man now after Mrs. Kim’s threat?” Jimin snorted.

“Why would you say which is which? How do you address Jeon Jungkook as the Mrs.?” Yoongi asked while Jihoon sighed with a roll of his eyes, giving up.

“Isn’t it obvious? Mr. Kim did the fucking, thus, making Jeon the Mrs.”

Yoongi smiled. “I have forgotten about that part. It wasn’t the highlight of yesterday’s event after all.”

Jihoon proceeded to hit both Yoongi and Jimin’s head with a piece of rolled paper. Yoongi because he was implying about him peeing on his pants and Jimin because he laughed. “I’m scared of Jeon Jungkook, bro. Leave me alone!” Jihoon finished with a dramatic cry, making both Jimin and Yoongi rolling their eyes.

“But seriously, aren’t you guys curious as to how they ended up together?” Jimin started again.

“Where did you get the information about them being high school sweethearts?” Yoongi asked. 

“Group chat,” Jimin answered. “And what about you? How do you know that their marriage was arranged?”

Yoongi shrugged. “My assumption.”

Both Jimin and Jihoon rolled their eyes this time.

“Look, I need to finish the first few rows of the paragraph first and after that, let’s talk after lunch time. I don’t want to die that looked like I was involved in some kind of accident when I was being assassinated.” Jihoon finished with a shudder at the idea.

Before Jihoon met Kim-Jeon Jungkook, he thought that Kim Taehyung was scary. Kim-Jeon Jungkook was ten times scarier.


	3. Annual Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as usual. Like it or nah, enjoy!

After that one chaos about the revelation of Kim Taehyung's spouse occurred in the company, everything had died down a little bit. Small gossips started going on again after that, like questions that needed to be answered.

For example, a question about how the Kim Couple got married. Was it because of them being highschool sweethearts? Was it because of an arranged marriage? That one out of so many gossips about the Kim Couple -- that they had decided to call as TaeKook (Taehyung as the seme and Jungkook as the uke, pfft) hadn't been answered yet, or they called it as a question that still remained mystery.

Kim Taehyung was a man full of mystery. Not that he had an obligation to announce to the whole world whatever happened to him every single time because that's none of anyone's business.

So many mysteries that the employees wanted to know but nobody really knew anything about their CEO's life. They actually had treated Lee Jihoon a few months ago because that he was the reason that they finally knew who Kim Taehyung's spouse was.

Some employees that had worked there knew only that one fact about the mysterious CEO of theirs even though they had been working with that gorgeous man for a long time, so a new employee could only know so much.

Kang Taehyun, a new employee of the Vantae Company, had only been working there for two months now when he received a message from their employees group chat that a notice had been posted on the bulletin board on every floor of the building. Thank god that an employee had taken a picture with their camera about the information that had been put onto the board and posted it to the group chat, saving Taehyun's time to stand up to read it himself.

NOTICE:  
THIS YEAR'S VANTAE COMPANY ANNUAL HOLIDAY STARTS FROM THURSDAY, AUG 30 UP TO WEDNESDAY, SEP 5.   
ENJOY LIFE TO THE FULLEST.

Taehyun knitted his eyebrows in confusion about the notice and strangely enough, that information made him curious. So Taehyun scanned the whole room to find the most friendly senior he could find, Jung Hoseok.

"Hyung, can I ask you a couple of questions? Only if you aren't busy," Taehyun approached the older male that was sitting next to him.

"About the notice?" Hoseok answered with a smile, making Taehyun smiled in return with a nod.

"Sure, go ahead!"

"The notice said that it's an annual holiday, meaning that this company has this every year, obviously," Taehyun had to roll his eyes at his obvious comment before he continued. "Do you know any reason why? Also, from the way the notice was written, it seemed like the date would always change."

Hoseok pouted unconsciously as his way of concentrating on the questions. "Good questions, honestly. Yes, you are right about the annual holiday, but I have no idea why because it definitely not because of our company's anniversary as this company was founded on January, and I have no idea in what years," Hoseok laughed before he continued. "But one fact about this annual holiday is that it's always only for a week in between the end of August and the begining of September."

Taehyun nodded and thanked Hoseok for the information. Taehyun looked at the CEO's office closed door, thinking that his mysteriousness made even a tiny bit of his life interesting to be discovered. He sighed before he continued doing his work he had paused earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for taking this too long to update. I won't promise that I would make the next chapter longer than before but I'll try ny best.


	4. Mysterious Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What, surprised to see me?" Jeon Jungkook could only scoff before he continued to walk toward his husband's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

The CEO of the Vantae Company strode his way toward his office like usual at nine o'clock. It was nothing out of ordinary if he were alone.

A very tall man was following him behind and would bow down once in a while when he passed by the employees to greet them.

When they entered Taehyung's office and closed the door with a soft click, people started whispering about the new guy. Was he a new employee?

"But Taehyun here didn't do that, right?" Hoseok said as he tapped Taehyun's shoulder before he continued. "All you did was came here and being introduced by Manager Gong, right? Is he really a new employee?"

"I have been working here for three years now, and this is the first if he were to be a new employee to enter the CEO's office, with the CEO himself!" Jimin chirped in since their cubicles were next to each other.

"I'm four and this is a first, so maybe not a new employee." Yoongi added in.

"But guys, he is wearing a suit like a normal employee. I even saw that there was an employee ID card that's hanging around his neck." Jihoon defended.

"Can you actually read it, though?" Hoseok asked, referring to the ID card.

Jihoon shook his head, negative.

"Let's just see what will happen next instead of guessing," Taehyun assured the elders, earning shrugs from them.

~o0o~

Someone strode their way on the top floor, forcing the employees to look up, earning dramatic gasps from some of the employees. The person who was in the middle of walking toward the CEO's office stopped after hearing that.

"What, surprised to see me?" Jeon Jungkook could only scoff before he continued to walk toward his husband's office.

The top floor began whispering again after the unexpected visit.

~o0o~

About fifteen minutes later, Jungkook left the office without so much care in this world, and the unknown person earlier hadn't come out just yet ever since.

"Say, does Mr. Kim has an affair with that unknown guy earlier? Ouch!" Jihoon massaged his abused head from the rolled paper that was used to hit him because of his sudden comment.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Jimin replied after hitting the poor man's head from sputtering nonsense.

"I mean, the new guy hasn't come out yet?"

"So? Your point?" Yoongi asked this time.

"What if when Mr. Kim's spouse entered his office, he hid the guy? Ouch! That actually hurts!" Jihoon complained after he reasoned. Jimin had rolled five papers to hit Jihoon to actually have an effect.

"Stop saying nonsense, dead skin comes out of your mouth."

"But, Jihoon could be right, though?"

"Not you, too, Hoseok!" Jimin said, making a motion in an attempt to hit Hoseok with his rolled papers.

Yoongi rolled his eyes while Taehyun sighed.

~o0o~

Everyone went silent when Taehyung finally exited his office only to stand in the middle of the room, with that tall stranger earlier behind, following the CEO like a lost puppy, smiling sweetly, showing off his dimples.

"May I have your attention, please? Thank you." Taehyung began after clearing his throat. He nodded to himself when all of his employees had turned their attentions to him.

Taehyung looked behind him to the tall man and ordered him to stand next to him. The guy did with a smile as he was told.

"This is Choi Soobin, a final semester student of business administration from Seoul National University." Taehyung paused for Soobin to bow down politely with a smile.

"Currently, he is compiling his thesis. In order to do so, he needs to have an internship in a company. So, from now on, he will be working here on the top floor as an apprentice for three months. I need all of your cooperations and supports. I need you all to guide him as all of you are more experienced than him. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Taehyung nodded before he looked at somewhere around the room. "Kang Taehyun?"

The person that was being called, stood up with a bow. "Yes, Mr. Kim?"

Taehyung then looked at Soobin. "There is an empty seat next to Mr. Kang, and that will be your cubicle. Make yourself comfortable. If something isn't clear, you can ask me anytime."

"Alright, hyung." Soobin said with a smile before he left to his new cubicle without even bowing, and Taehyung just nodded before he left to his office.

Two two weren't aware that their little interactions were being watched by the entire population of the top floor.

Pretty much everyone was thinking the same thing.

Who's Choi Soobin exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your review/comment would be great 💜🤟🏻


	5. Getting To Know Soobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Soobin, is your cousin the CEO?” Jihoon asked this time.
> 
> “Oh, no, he is not.” Soobin shook his head, still smiling. He was about to continue when Jimin asked more.

When Soobin was ordered to sit next to Taehyun, meaning that he was in their circle, Jimin took the moment to send a text to their group chat (with Yoongi, Jihoon, Hoseok, Taehyun, and Jimin himself as the members).

“Since it’s almost lunch time, let’s get him to eat with us. That way, we can “interrogate” him, what do you guys think?”

“Why would we interrogate him?” Jihoon replied first to the chat.

Jimin looked up to glare at innocent-looking Jihoon who was looking back at him asking what his fault was without actually letting out his voice.

“If I were next to you, I would hit you with this rolled paper on the head.” Hoseok replied to Jihoon, who looked up to see Hoseok with his already raised weapon.

Jihoon swallowed his saliva.

“The new guy just called hyung at the CEO. They might be related.” Taehyun replied to Jihoon, earning a nod while his mouth formed an o shape.

“Taehyun, say hi to him and ask him if he wants to join with us.” Yoongi typed out to the chat while mentioning Taehyun.

They all looked up to see Soobin approaching with a polite smile. The tall guy bowed down politely with his smile still plastered on his somehow cute face, showing off two dimples at once. “Pleasure to meet all of you, seniors. I’m Choi Soobin!”

All of them smiled nodding.

Taehyun waited until he was seated before he started a conversation. “You might probably have known my name but I’ll properly introduce myself. I’m Kang Taehyun, nice to meet you!”

Soobin nodded once again after he was seated. “Nice to meet you, too, senior Kang.” Smile seemed to be his usual facial expression. Taehyun smiled in return.

“Do you want to eat lunch together with us? Just so we can get to know together?” Taehyun tried when Soobin was starting to arrange his things on his new cubicle.

Taehyun didn’t expect for the tall guy to be cheerful by clapping his hands together with a grateful smile on his face. “That would be great, Senior Kang!”

Taehyun waved his hand in front of his face. “Please, just call me Taehyun. Calling me senior makes me feel old. Tell you what, I just started working here not longer than three months. I’m still new.”

“Alright, Taehyun. I’m looking forward to the lunch time!”

**~o0o~**

“So, you are an apprentice. How did you get to have an internship here, if it’s okay to ask?”

It was already lunch time and the group went to the cafeteria of the company on the ground floor together. They had finished introducing themselves and finished their foods, and they still had about a few minutes before lunch time ended. Thinking that it was okay to start the “interrogation”, Taehyun didn’t waste any time to ask the newbie.

The seniors tapped Taehyun’s shoulder in their own minds for having a great question.

Soobin smiled at the question. He slurped his apple juice once more before he answered. “It’s all thanks to my cousin, honestly. If it weren’t because of him, I wouldn’t have thought about applying here.”

“Say Soobin, is your cousin the CEO?” Jihoon asked this time.

“Oh, no, he is not.” Soobin shook his head, still smiling. He was about to continue when Jimin asked more.

“-but you called him hyung before?”

“Oh, yeah… Actually Taehyungie-hyung is my cousin’s spouse. My cousin is-”

“Jeon Jungkook?” Hoseok asked this time, everyone stared at Soobin who was now seemed shocked.

“Oh, you know Jungkookie-hyung?”

Yoongi sighed. “He caused a scene before that us, employees will never forget.”

“Honestly,” Hoseok sighed.

“Especially a certain someone,” Jimin teased, earning a hit from Jihoon on his bicep.

Everyone laughed, and Soobin was clueless as he asked what had happened with his Jungkookie-hyung.

They eventually told Soobin the story, making the newbie laughed. “Oh god, I can actually imagine that! Jungkookie-hyung can be scary sometimes… I remember that one time where Taehyungie-hyung went pale when Jungkookie-hyung was-”

A music that the employees were already knew too well was being played at the cafeteria, indicating that the lunch time was over.

Everyone except Soobin groaned.   
“Soobin, you owe us a story to finish!”

“Is it that important?” Soobin asked innocently, talking about his cut story of his cousin and his spouse.

“Everything about the power couple is important in this company, apparently, so yes.” Hoseok elaborated.

“Woah… Hyung and his spouse are this popular?”

Jimin smiled at Soobin. “You have no idea…”

With a smile, Soobin clapped his hands excitedly. “I promise I will finish the story next time, senior!”

“You better!” Hoseok smiled at Soobin.

With that, the group left to the top floor to continue their day.

 


	6. Namsan Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome!” 
> 
> “Make yourself comfortable here"

**NAMSAN TOWER - GROUP CHAT**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS**

 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	7. Broken Arm?

At a quarter before nine in the morning, the sound of keyboard typing and soft murmurs could be heard on the top floor of the great Vantae Company, your typical day in there. Fifteen minutes to go before the CEO's arrival. Taehyung could arrive before nine or sharp, so he could be arriving any minutes now.

Taehyung would come alone, like usual, but just that day, Kim's Spouse -- Jungkook was with him.

In contrast to what Taehyung was wearing, a black crisp suit, the spouse was wearing a biker-like wardrobe. The wardrobe consisted of black ripped jeans, a black leather jacket with a white tee-shirt underneath, and a pair of black timberland. Earrings were decorated on Jungkook's ears, making the guy somewhat sexier than he already was.

When the two were finally inside the room, everyone began murmuring, included Jimin's circle.

Their CEO was wearing a cast around his right arm.

Jimin moved his rolled chair behind a little just so he could see Soobin a little who was busy typing something with his laptop. Jimin rolled back to his desk to open their group chat.

_**"Say, Soobin, what happened with our CEO?"** _

After he sent the message, everyone in their circle looked up to Soobin expectedly.

_**"I have no idea, hyung."** _

  
Everyone hummed. They then continued their work.

A few hours later, their phones gave off a sound of notification. Everyone took their phones to look at their Namsan Tower Group Chat, which was from Jihoon.

_**"Guys, I'm so curious, what do you guys think the power couple is doing right now?"** _

_**"No idea..."** _Jimin replied.

  
 _ **"I wonder..."** _Hoseok replied.

 

Jihoon somehow pouted before he smiled. _ **"I have an idea."**_

  
 _ **"Usually, when you said that you have an idea, it's always ended up not good,"** _Yoongi replied. Everyone nodded excepted Soobin.

Everyone knew that it was just best to ignore Jihoon's chat, but then they forgot that Soobin didn't know anything about the guy. So, innocent Soobin replied to Jihoon instead.

_**"What is it, Jihoonie-hyung?"** _

  
Everyone face-palmed, Jihoon grinned devilishly, while Soobin was confused yet curious.

_**"Now that you ask, say, if we were to enter the CEO's room without permission, do you guys think that we could catch something on the act, like, you know...?"** _

Everyone looked at Jihoon, who was wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

 _ **"How?"** _Sweet Soobin asked.

  
 _ **"But he has a secretary there. We can't enter without the CEO knowing?"** _Hoseok asked because he couldn't deny that this time, Jihoon's idea was appealing.

 _ **"Jihoon can distract her because she has a crush on Jihoon? Like, give her a cup of coffee or something on accidentally pour something on her clothes so Jihoon, you can like, offer to clean her clothes or something in the toilet?"** _Jimin suggested because he too was curious.

  
 _ **"She does?"** _Jihoon asked, just finding out that the CEO's secretary had a crush on Jihoon.

 _ **"Soobin can like, come up with an idea once we are inside. Like, Soobin can open the door just to say that he wants his Jungkookie-hyung to help him with something? CEO mentioned before that Soobin could ask him whatever he wants, right?"**_ Yoongi replied.

  
 ** _"I can't tie my necktie so maybe I can ask Jungkookie-hyung to help me tie it. I'll just untie it a little so we can put our plan into action."_** Soobin replied then, everyone agreed by saying okay.

 _ **"I'll help with Soobin's necktie!"** _Taehyun replied, giving Soobin a reassuring smile.

  
"But, does she really like me?" Jihoon asked, this time verbally by whispering.

"You are just too oblivious, Jihoon!" Jimin commented before he patted Jihoon's back. "Hurry, make her a cup of coffee!"

  
With that, Jihoon nodded and left to start their mission.

  
**~o0o~**

 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- come, I'll help you clean your clothes!" Jihoon did as was instructed, then without waiting for any reply, dragged the CEO's secretary out of the room. Jimin grinned before ordering Soobin to get ready. Soobin smiled and was ready, but the rest of the group member was somehow nervous.

"Guys, do you think this is okay? Do you think we should actually do this?" Hoseok gave them a piece of mind.

"We are already here, might as well do it all," Jimin reassured the guys. Everyone gulped, excepted Soobin, but they started moving to the door of the CEO anyway.

Soobin raised his right knuckles, ready to knock on the door, but Jimin put Soobin's hand down. "Let's stick to the plan, unnoticed. Just barge in."

Soobin nodded before he did as was told and moved inside.

Everyone expected Soobin went pale and hot at what they were seeing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

LMAO, what could they be seeing? 😆🤣


	8. Learn from Experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to address this. This story is supposed to be just a one shot, so I marked this as completed. But since some people wanted me to continue this, so I decided to make this a series. But when I tried to change this story to "ongoing", I can't find it where, and I can't help it! I'm sorry! 💜
> 
> Someone told me about this issue and claimed that I misled them, and they approached me " the wrong way" (idk, it's just me, 💔) so without thinking, I got back at them badly (harsh). I know I shouldn't have reacted like that and that's wrong. From that that I learned that "different approach will result with different outcome". 
> 
> No hard feelings. Hope you enjoy this 💜

Jimin looked at Soobin strangely to see the apprentice smiling, flashing two dimples, despite what they were seeing.

Yoongi deadpanned, Hoseok was astonished, while Taehyun went pale.

"Soobin, give me a plausible reason for barging in my office without knocking," Taehyung said, wearing an expressionless face. Jungkook meanwhile was jerked to look behind him, almost breaking his neck from moving too fast to look at the suddenly opened door.

"I told you to lock the damn door, damn it!" Jungkook whispered but the intruders could still hear them before he hopped off of Taehyung's lap to go to Soobin.

Everyone except a smiling Soobin gulped. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin went red while Taehyun went paler than he already was.

When Soobin opened the door, or more like barging in, they were met with a view of Jungkook straddling Taehyung's lap, making out. Jungkook's back was facing the entrance of the office, so Taehyung's hawk eyes could see the door, though he was currently closing his eyes during their heat activity. So Taehyung was the first one to open his eyes to notice that there were uninvited guests intruding their activity, his eyes were glaring at his employees one by one, not at Soobin though.

Jimin was sure that Taehyung was sending them death glare, non-verbally saying that after this, they would be fired.

Not at Jungkook looking at a tall Soobin while wearing a white button-up long-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned, showing off his porcelain hard-chocolate abs. "Your tie?" Jungkook noticed by asking. Soobin still smiling innocently nodded, and it's like Kim Taehyung and Kim-Jeon Jungkook were making out was a daily occurrence he always witnessed.

"Yes, hyungie. None of the seniors could help me with my tie, but then I remembered you are in the building so here I am."

Jungkook sighed and made a hand gestures for Soobin to lower his body so Jungkook could tie his necktie. Soobin did lower his body to Jungkook's eye-level.

Taehyung tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "And why you people are here again? Do you want me to tie your fucking neckties or something? HAH?" Taehyung finished by raising his voice.

The people inside except Jungkook and Soobin flinched at that. The members of Namsan Tower Group Chat didn't plan further on what to do after barging in so they fell silent. Yoongi almost face-palmed at their stupidities. He felt like throwing his face in a nearby trashcan from embarrassment.

"If you still want to work here, I give you all a chance to get out of my office right now and never. I mean NEVER barging in like that, EVER again. Is that clear?"

Everyone but Soobin and Jungkook bowed down to the floor and yelled their apology before they left the office.

Taehyung sighed deeply when he realized that he had attracted the whole employees of the top floor in front of his office door from his yelling early.

Only with his eyes, everyone outside scattered across the room. Taehyung wondered where his fucking secretary could be at to let this happened?

"Hyung, you should learn from experience to lock the door because almost everyone in the family has caught the two of you fucking, like, a few times. Lucky you that we only caught you making out. Imagine the whole company knowing about this?" Soobin said with a smile at Taehyung casually after earning a pat on the perfectly tied necktie around his neck and a ruffle on his hair from a smiling Jungkook.

"Everyone in the family should learn how to knock the fucking door first," Taehyung replied pissed but Soobin was unfazed by it. Soobin did a salute at both Taehyung and Jungkook before he left the office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
AN: Guys, comment what you think, please? LOL It's hilarious to read your comments, hehehe... Also! Please check out my other works 💜💜💜 I love you, guys 💜 Thanks for your supports 💜💜💜

 


	9. Zoning Out?

Soobin munched on his food as he studied his seniors' faces one by one. Since the first time he met them, they were always very talk-active. Even if they were in a situation where talking was prohibited of some kind, they would still talk through their Namsan Tower group chat. Soobin joined his eyebrows together because he found the situation somehow weird.

His seniors were awfully quiet.

Even Jihoon who wasn't present during the whole ordeal earlier in the CEO's office that day was silent.

"Hyung, you were not even there when Taehyungie-hyung yelled, why are you also silent?" Soobin asked Jihoon.

Jihoon looked up only to grin sheepishly. "Just feel like it," He ended with an awkward smile.

"I saw how the CEO's eyes were glaring at us. I swore then, that the look he gave was worse than what he gave to Jihoon," Jimin said, eyes were casting on his lap, his food was barely touched. "It's the look that somehow translated into something deadly, that he was gonna fired us..." Jimin finished with a shiver.

Yoongi looked up at Jimin. "Worse than that time when Jihoon peed his pants?" Yoongi asked innocently, earning a glare from Jihoon but it went unnoticed by Yoongi. Yoongi didn't notice or he just pretended that he did not see it.

Jimin nodded confirming, and Jihoon was confused because they didn't even laugh when they mentioned about him peeing his pants.

"Guys, was it that bad?" Jihoon asked, referring to the situation they were in inside the CEO's office.

All of the members of their circle except Soobin and Jihoon sighed. Soobin and Jihoon even gave Taehyun a confused expression when he started sobbing silently. "It's like he was about to fire us, and I'm not even here for six months! Imagine what my mom would feel if she were to hear that I was fired after barging in the CEO's office catching him making out with his spouse?" Taehyun blabbered out.

Hoseok nodded in understanding as he took his mineral water to drink it.

"If I were the boss, I would fire you guys in a heartbeat for being such cock-blockers," Jihoon commented, and Hoseok who was in the middle of drinking chocked on his water at the sudden comment. Yoongi and Soobin who were next to Hoseok patted the sunshine's back as Taehyun offered him to drink properly to stop the older from coughing.

Jimin sighed and hit Jihoon's head, earning a soft groan. Soobin cringed at that but continued patting Hoseok's back.

Meanwhile, Hoseok began drinking the mineral water Taehyun had offered only to chock again when his eyes were met with the CEO's himself, Kim Taehyung's eagle eyes, sending death glare at them once he entered the cafeteria they were in, his spouse tailing behind him. Both looking very intimidating.

Soobin waved at Jungkook with a smile his eyes disappeared. Jungkook waved back and the couple ended up sitting on two tables away from the group.

Yoongi casted his head down in distress, cursing as to why the power couple chose to eat at the building's cafeteria when they were usually not. Hoseok was still chocking while Taehyun and Soobin continued drawing circles on Hoseok's back. Jimin sighed. Jihoon tried to look anywhere but at the couple.

People began staring at the couple and soft murmurs could be heard in the entire cafeteria but Taehyung and Jungkook didn't hear them, or if they were, they chose to ignore it.

"Do you want me to get your foods?" Jungkook asked sweetly, earning a nod and a small smile from the CEO (the smile that the CEO rarely showed to anyone).

"Holy shit I can hear them talking very clearly," Jihoon cursed, biting the inside of his mouth to keep him from smiling/laughing excitedly. Hoseok had stopped coughing and tried to bite his fist instead. Yoongi chose to do the same as Jihoon's technique. Jimin bit his lips. Taehyun was shocked, and Soobin just shrugged and continued eating his lunch happily.

Jungkook finally came back with a tray of foods for Taehyung.

"Can you eat by yourself?"

Everyone almost screamed when Kim Taehyung, their mysterious CEO who rarely showed any expressions, fucking pouted, as he looked up at Jungkook who was still standing. Taehyung shook his head, as he didn't forget to raise his cast up to show Jungkook that his dominant arm was bandaged.

Jungkook awed. "Aww, my poor tiger..." With a smile, Jungkook ruffled Taehyung's hair and began feeding his spouse who munched happily.

It was an underestimate if everyone wasn't surprised by the display of the new-found character of their CEO who just showed them that he could be a spoiled man when he's famous for being cold with unreadable expressions.

"Woah..." The members of the Namsan Tower group chat yelled under a whisper, to maybe emphasize their amazement but still tried their best to avoid from being heard.

Jungkook fed Taehyung lovingly with his dominant hand, Jungkook’s other hand was holding his own chin, the elbow supported Jungkook's weight of his head on the table, looking at Taehyung with a small smile.

"Damn, Jungkook's eyes are literally heart-shapes!" Jimin whispered, suddenly thinking why he was single.

"How is it? Is it delicious?" Jungkook asked sweetly, Taehyung nodded with a smile. Everyone in the room melted to see the full-blown smile of the CEO.

"I'm bisexual," Jihoon commented suddenly with a nod. "And I'm sure of it."

Soobin giggled with a shook of his head, somehow finding Jihoon ridiculous. Soobin didn't know why his Jungkookie hyung and spouse could be this entertaining for them.

Jungkook then suddenly smiled after seeing his husband's satisfied expression because of the foods he fed him.

"Woah, bunny teeth..." Taehyun whispered as he covered his opened mouth. "I'm in love..."

Every one of the Namsan Tower group looked at Taehyun, expecting the hyungs to say something, only for Jimin to reply. "Understandable."

"Yep," Yoongi added in. Everyone was now looking at Yoongi.

"What? He is cute. Don't lie," Yoongi defended.

"Too bad he is married," Hoseok deep sighed.

"Yeah... Married to one of the most powerful men in South Korea. Not to mention that the husband is also a young fine man," Jimin completed Hoseok's sentence. Everyone except Soobin deep sighed.

People could only dream, but not Taehyung and Jungkook.

Because the world was theirs and everyone else's renting.

The rest of the lunchtime, they spent their time watching the power couple flirting back to back, making them felt like being single was indeed such a curse.

Everyone eventually finished their foods but refused to leave until the CEO and his spouse left. When the couple had finally finished, they approached Soobin's group table.

"Everyone in this table will be wearing a rope around their necks for a week, are we clear?" Taehyung ordered the Namsan Tower's table after the music that signaled the end of the lunchtime was over being played throughout the cafeteria.

"For being such cock-blockers," Jihoon whispered almost laughing but was fast enough to bite the inside of his mouth.

"What did you say?" Taehyung asked, somehow pissed.

"N-nothing..." Jihoon stuttered.

Everyone on the table almost rolled their eyes because of Jihoon but gulped instead. Because Taehyung being intimidating took the cake more than Jihoon being funny.

"Except Soobin," Taehyung finished before he was dragged by his spouse out the cafeteria.

The group except Soobin cowered in fear while everyone else was looking at them, judging.

"I'm not barging the CEO's office ever again. Like, ever." Jimin whispered.

The rest of the members sighed before they left the cafeteria, thinking about where to buy a rope to wear for the next seven days ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC**

COMMENT, GUYS. I PURPLE YOU 😃💜💜💜

 


	10. Just A Typical Day Inside The Kim's Household

The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping, just like any other normal day. Inside the Kim's household at six in the morning, one person was already up to do his morning routine while the other was still asleep.

Kim-Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook refused to change his surname when he married his beloved husband Kim Taehyung) was already inside a gym room Taehyung had installed for Jungkook's birthday (they forgot which birthday) at six-thirty. A pair of AirPods were already blocking Jungkook's hearing from any unnecessary sounds that might be coming to interrupt his cardio. Blasting Kim Petra's song, Jungkook swayed his hips from the music while running on the treadmill at the same time.

He was already up about thirty minutes ago. Doing his morning routine starting with cleaning himself in the bathroom and changed himself to red sweat pants that only reached his knees and a red sweatshirt with a hoodie on, Jungkook's next destination was the gym room. He would always work out to stay in shape for about thirty minutes or more before he went back to the bedroom to wake his husband up.

Jungkook looked at the digital watch that was installed on the wall of the gym room. Five more minutes before he woke his husband up.

By the time he was sweating, it was already a quarter past seven. When Jungkook decided that it was enough, he removed his sweatshirt and hooked it on his shoulders, wiping his sweaty body with the fabric.

Jungkook took his time to go to their bedroom and smiled when he watched his husband was still tangled with the black sheet of their blanket. The man looked so comfy and angelic despite their activity last night. Jungkook's already red hot cheeks from working out earlier at the gym room, burned some more when the scene from last night flashed before his eyes. Despite Taehyung looking angelic while he was asleep, he certainly looked like a demon last night because of how hot he was, pounding into Jungkook on top of him mercilessly.

Jungkook shook his head to clear his head from thinking about their last night's heated activity. He then put his red sweatshirt on the nearby wooden chair before he scooted closer to Taehyung next to the bed.

"Tae, wake up..."

Jungkook should have known better that it was hard to wake Taehyung up, and if course to wake him up with a whisper wouldn't work. So Jungkook took a seat on the edge of the bed and began shaking Taehyung's body slowly to add more effect.

"Tae, wake-" Jungkook couldn't finish his sentence when he was being snatched back to the bed by Taehyung's hands. In no time Jungkook was already on the bed, being held death-grip by Taehyung. There was no way that Jungkook could escape from such grip, so he sighed instead, surrendering to his husband.

"Tae..." Jungkook released a heavy breath. "It's already seven, come on..." Jungkook said in defeat from being held like that, Taehyung was on his back, his arms were circled around Jungkook's waist, and his mouth on Jungkook's nape. Jungkook sighed some more when he realized that Taehyung was still wearing his birthday suit.

The morning wood was poking from behind.

"What time is it?" Taehyung whispered with a deeper voice than normal.

Jungkook sighed. "You said last night that you wanted to start working out."

Taehyung hummed, grinding his hips on Jungkook's behind sensually.

"Oh God, I'm still sore from last night. Seriously, Tae... How can your junior keeps growing?" Jungkook complained despite him grinding back on Taehyung.

"Did you measure my junior?" Taehyung said in a muffled voice.

"I can feel it," By now, Jungkook's eyes were already closed. "Come on, Tae..."

"Let's do a quickie in the bathroom, hmm?" Taehyung asked, stopping himself from dry humping his husband, and looked up to kiss Jungkook on the temple.

Jungkook couldn't refuse because he too liked it.

"Okay..."

**~o0o~**

Sweats broke on the married couple's temples. The two found themselves running on the treadmills. Taehyung, because he decided that he would start working out, and Jungkook because he just felt like it.

Jungkook's feet eventually gave up so he stopped on his fifteen minutes run. "I'll cook breakfast. When your treadmill stops, go take a shower and come to the dining room, okay?"

Taehyung, still running, looked at Jungkook that was standing beside him, replied to him with his body language, by lifting his eyebrow up and down. Jungkook nodded, satisfied at the answer before he left. Jungkook growled when his ass was being slapped by his husband, earning a laugh from Taehyung.

**~o0o~**

Jungkook was frying the bacon when someone slapped his ass for the second time that morning. Jungkook could only sigh before he put the fried bacon from the pan to the plate on the kitchen island. Jungkook saw as his husband was already in a grey crisp suit when he was still shirtless with his earlier red sweat pants.

The two eventually ate their foods. They would talk during the breakfast occasionally.

"Mom sent us Kimchi the other day. Do you want me to bring you lunch today? I can pair it with some beef I bought yesterday?" Jungkook asked after he was finished eating. He took Taehyung's empty plate with his to the sink to wash the dirty utensils.

"You know that I love whatever you cooked, right? Why bother asking?" Taehyung asked from behind.

Jungkook shrugged.

"Do you want me to drive you to the restaurant or?" Taehyung asked since yesterday Jungkook had admitted that his car was sent to the repair shop because the engine wouldn't start. Not that Taehyung had a collection of sports cars in their basement that Jungkook refused to use because they were not his style.

"Don't worry. Jin-hyung will come by at ten to drive me to the repair shop to take Cooky. You will be late if you have to drive me there."

Jungkook was sure he could hear Taehyung rolling his eyes. "I'm the CEO, what do you mean late?"

Jungkook rinsed the utensils, put them on the dish rack before he looked back at Taehyung while drying his wet hands on the apron he was still wearing. "I have seen that coming."

Taehyung laughed humorlessly. "So?"

Jungkook waved his hand in the air. "Just go. I still haven't taken a bath. You know I take long in the bathroom."

Taehyung crossed his arms, standing up, as he raised his eyebrow. "I can wait,"

Jungkook rolled his eyes before he moved forward to push his husband out of the apartment. "You are so stubborn, I swear... Just go! I'll go with Jin-hyung. I'll meet you before twelve. Bye!"

With that, Taehyung left Jungkook alone in their apartment with a deep sigh. Jungkook eventually went straight to the bathroom to take his long-awaited bath to start his "actual" day.


	11. Chimmy Meets Cooky

Jimin deep sighed as he waited for his car that was being repaired by the mechanic outside of the café of the repair shop he was currently sitting in. He looked at the watch that was hanging on the wall of the café. He was already late, and his car wasn't even half-way being fixed.

This morning, Jimin did his morning routine before he left for work, only for his car's engine to stop working in the middle of the street. He had to call for the tow truck service to get him to the nearest repair shop, so here he was, drinking his coffee as he watched a few cars there being repaired.

One car caught his attention. A black sports car. What was it, Lamborghini Aventador? Damn, someone must be super-rich, Jimin thought dreamily, thinking about what it would feel like driving such a luxurious car.

Strange, such a car had a pink interior, what a color.

Jimin's train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw a car pulled up outside the café, an Audi, yet another expensive car. Jimin was somehow self-conscious to think about his own car, just a Hyundai. Just what kind of repair shop was he at?

As much as the Audi caught Jimin's attention, the one who exited the car surprised him the most. Who would have thought that he would encounter his CEO's husband in a repair shop?

Huh, who was driving him here? It's not the CEO himself, because Jimin knew about Mr. Kim's cars collection he always drove to the office that there was no Audi there (unless he bought one the other day).

A negative thought popped up inside Jimin's mind.

Was Jungkook having an affair with another man?

Was Jungkook not satisfied with such a man like the Kim Taehyung? The man that's a perfection himself?

Jimin's negative thoughts were interrupted once he spotted the man that's on the driver seat almost clearly. Despite wearing sunglasses, the man seemed familiar, but who?

Jimin shook his head when Jungkook entered the café as the car earlier that had driven him here left. Was Jungkook's car being repaired here as well? Which one? Where was the CEO, by the way?

"Oh, you are here!" Jungkook said once he was inside the café. The café was deserted and Jimin sat alone there so Jimin was sure that Jungkook was addressing him.

"Oh, good morning!" Jimin stood up to bow with a polite smile. "I wasn't expecting for you to recognize me," Jimin said truthfully, given that they met for only like three times, and most of the time Jungkook didn't seem to notice him.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" Jungkook approached with a smile.

Of course, you would, actually. Why wouldn't you forget the people who barged in your husband's office uninvited? Jimin thought drily.

"Can I sit here with you, if you don't mind?" Jungkook asked nicely.

"Oh, please have a seat!" Jimin said sweat-dropped. This was making Jimin somehow nervous being with his CEO's spouse in close proximity. His fingers were itchy to chat to the Namsan Tower group to tell the news.

"Thanks," Jungkook said as he took a seat and called out a waitress, probably to order something.

"You are running late, huh?" Jungkook said to start the conversation, and Jimin relaxed at that.

"Ah, yes. My car broke down in the middle of the street. Thankfully this location is close by."

Jungkook hummed at the information when the waiter arrived. Jimin sipped his coffee when Jungkook ordered banana milk that somehow was available there. Jungkook said his thanks before the waiter left to retrieve his order.

"I can help you telling my husband about why you are late so he won't be mad or something," Jungkook offered with a nod at Jimin, and immediately Jimin lit up at that.

"Really?" After what we have done to you and your husband a week ago? Jimin thought the last sentence, earning a smile from Jungkook.

"Things like this could happen. You will need a witness to stand up with you to give my husband a plausible reason as to why you are late, no?"

Jimin sighed gratefully. "You are so kind. Thank you so much!"

Jungkook waved his hand in front of his face. "It's nothing!"

"Honestly, though, aren't you gonna be somewhere else instead of the office? You don't have to defend me, you know?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm intending to go there as well, to bring my husband lunch," Jungkook explained as he lifted a cloth bag with a box-shaped like that Jimin failed to notice earlier.

Jimin hummed at that and smiled, just when the waiter earlier came back with Jungkook's banana milk.

"Are you waiting for your car as well, Jungkook-ssi?"

Jungkook nodded while drinking his milk with a straw, his doe eyes looking up at Jimin almost made him cooed.

Jungkook was actually kinda cute. His first impression of Jungkook was so much different when he actually got to know him like this.

"Yes,"

Jimin looked at the cars outside the café. There were only two cars that were being repaired, and there were only two of them there. From there, Jimin concluded something.

"So your car is the Lamborghini over there..." Jimin stated, not asking, like, he just realized that and voiced it.

"Um, yeah. My husband keeps insisting to change it to the newest version of its kind but I refused. Why, is it funny looking or something?"

Jimin almost chocked on that.

Wealthy people and their minds.

"No, no. The car is superb, honestly. So, you like pink, huh? Great taste," Jimin changed the subject immediately by complimenting because he didn't want Jungkook to think anything strange about his car and also pink was his favorite color, too.

"I know, right? Pink is such a great color!" Jungkook said with a grin.

The two then continued their conversation like they had known each other for so long already until their cars were finished being repaired and it was time for them to leave for the office.

Jimin didn't know and he never dreamed for that day to actually happened to him.


	12. A Tale of a Man That's Being Saved by an Angel

Taehyung's smile had never disappeared that fast before. How could his smile not disappear like that when he was met with his beloved husband, Jungkook, that's not alone?

The CEO's eyes narrowed when he noticed who the person that's with his husband was.

"I really need an explanation right now, Jungkookie..." Taehyung asked with his monotonous voice that's lacked emotion. Nobody but Jungkook could read what the CEO's current mood was. Was he angry? Was he upset? Jimin didn't know.

Jimin then began questioning his life decisions so far that he had made. Was it worth it for the CEO's spouse to help him come up with a reason for coming late to work? The idea of taking the overtime was somehow very tempting right now instead of being in the situation Jimin was currently in.

If Jimin were to count, he was late for about four hours already. If he were to pay it back with working overtime, he would get out of the office building not until at nine in the evening.

Kim Taehyung could be this scary.

The decision had already been made, so might as well to just face it like a man, Jimin thought as he sighed inwardly.

"Of course you need a reason when one of your employees comes in very late and I happened to be in the fucked-up situation Jimin was in before," Jungkook said casually as he set the clothed-box he was holding on the mahogany desk of the CEO's. Jungkook came down to peck his husband's nose with a smile.

Taehyung sent Jimin a death glare, making Jimin cowered in fear, unable to look at the CEO in the eyes. "And what is the reason exactly, hmm?"

Jungkook sat on the desk in a way so that Jimin could still see Taehyung and vice versa, while he could still face his husband and Jimin at the same time. "So, I was about to take Cooky with me, right? And then I met Jimin there. Turned out, his car was being repaired as well, and I offered him to be the witness to give you a plausible reason as to why he's late. Give him a spare, will you?"

Taehyung raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Oh, on the first-name basis already?" Taehyung ended with a scoff.

Jungkook scrunched his nose while smiling. "Don't do that," Jungkook said as he massaged his husband's forehead to help him relax. "We spent like a few hours or so there while waiting for our cars. Of course, we would be talking then. It's awkward to call each other our surnames when we were chatting casually. Oh! Did you know that Jimin is from Busan?"

Taehyung finally looked away from Jimin to look at his husband. Jimin swore then that he could see Taehyung's expression changed slightly soft when he looked at Jungkook.

Damn.

"Oh yeah? Tell me more about it..." Taehyung said with somehow a sultry voice and Jimin got out of the office as slowly as he could without making a sound when the CEO gave him a sign with his hand for Jimin to get out.

Jimin somehow was glad that the CEO dismissed him. He couldn't wait to tell the story to the Namsan Tower Group members about the tale of a man that was being saved by an Angel.


	13. What Happened?

Jungkook was too tired after they arrived home that day. The restaurant was too busy that's why. The time he entered their bedroom, he immediately fell to the bed and sleep when it was still eight in the evening, even though his clothes were heavy. Washout jeans, white shirt, leather jacket, and timberlands.

When he woke up, he was already in his pajamas. His husband was probably the one who changed his clothes. Thinking about his husband, Jungkook looked to the other side of the bed where Taehyung usually would be laying on only to find it empty.

Jungkook then went to his husband's study room. Only to find Taehyung, who was writing on a notebook. Taehyung was too focused on his task in hand to notice Jungkook’s presence.

"It's almost eleven. Why are you still here?" Jungkook asked, crossing his arms on his chest while standing on the doorpost of the study room. Jungkook saw Taehyung using a pink pen. It would look cute if his husband's long fingers weren't sexy while his equally sexy face wasn't supporting a serious look.

Taehyung looked up only to sigh before he continued writing. "Go to sleep, love. I will probably be finished in thirty minutes."

Jungkook pursed his lips at the statement. "Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?"

"That would be great!" Taehyung said at the offer as he looked up again to his husband with a smile.

Jungkook only nodded before he left.

A few minutes later, Jungkook was back with a tray of food, only it's a cup of tea on it. Jungkook put the tray on a coffee table in the study room before he looked at his husband who was still too focused on writing. "Your tea is ready."

Taehyung nodded as he looked up with a smile. "Thanks, love. I'm almost finished," he said before he continued writing, earning a nod from Jungkook.

The younger then stood there in front of Taehyung, watching him writing. He didn't understand what his husband was writing and didn't want to ask what so he watched the sexy fingers of his husband instead.

Only to narrowed his eyes. "I totally forgot that you are ambidextrous," Jungkook said monotonously.

Without looking up, Taehyung answered right away without stopping his writing session. "Oh, yeah..."

Jungkook scoffed, which Taehyung failed to notice before he left.

When Taehyung was finished, he had no idea why the door of their bedroom was locked. Taehyung tried to call his husband out to open the door and asked why he locked it, only to find no reply.

Taehyung wondered that night why he was locked out of the bedroom to sleep on a couch that's somehow a pillow and a blanket were already placed there. "Is it because I abandoned him?" Taehyung whispered to himself before he shrugged.

He would just figure things out tomorrow.


	14. The Silent Treatment

Taehyung was stressed, and usually, it's because of his employees.

They would either postpone their work and make Taehyung's blood boil, arrived late to work, and so many things that would test Taehyung's patience.

It's never because of his spouse to cause such stress. Jungkook was his reliever. So when Jungkook gave him a silent treatment, Taehyung thought that it was more stressing than the stress he got from his employees. This was a first. Not that his spouse was completely silent when they were together nor ignoring him, but Jungkook seemed to not want to talk much unless it's deemed necessary.

Jungkook didn't even want to start a conversation like he usually did, and Jungkook didn't even want to look at him in the eyes!

Taehyung groaned.

The CEO had failed to notice the sudden change of behavior until a week later after the incident of him sleeping on the couch.

The next morning after that incident, Jungkook had cooked breakfast for them like he usually did every morning. Jungkook even woke him up to prepare to work. Taehyung then asked why Jungkook let him sleep on the couch that night, and Jungkook only said that it was because Taehyung chose his work over him. Taehyung then thought that the problem was solved. The next night, he was able to sleep back again on their bed. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary.

They even made love almost every night or even did a quickie in the morning when Taehyung asked. Jungkook still let him screw him. Jungkook also did his task, as usual, and still, nothing was out of ordinary.

Until that morning, a week later after that specific night where he slept on the couch, that was when Taehyung finally noticed that something was strange but he couldn't specify what exactly was wrong. He did his morning routine like usual, even he was able to bend Jungkook on the kitchen table to pound into him before they had their breakfast.

He was in his office when the nagging feeling started to emerge. He then set his pen aside and groaned, thinking about the difference in Jungkook’s behavior that again Taehyung had failed to notice.

Looking at his watch that was hugging his left wrist, Taehyung stood up, deciding that he would just crash to Jungkook's restaurant, even if it's still ten in the morning.

**~o0o~**

"Taehyung? What are you doing here?" Jungkook asked, finally he was able to hold eye contact with him. Taehyung noticed that something flickered in Jungkook’s doe eyes and in a speed of light, Jungkook looked away somewhere but him. Continuing his earlier task, cooking.

When Taehyung entered the restaurant, Jungkook's employees told him straight away that his spouse was in the kitchen, cooking.

"We need to talk," Taehyung stated with such authority that left Jungkook no room to reject. But still, it's Jungkook. The Kim's spouse was very submissive most of the time, but he could be a brat sometimes.

So without looking, Jungkook shrugged. "Maybe another time, I'm very busy right now," Jungkook said and Taehyung didn't say anything because when he entered the restaurant, it was packed. Even Jungkook had to help the chef cooking. "Have you had your lunch? I will prepare your favorite foods," Jungkook then continued, still cooking.

Silent was followed after that. The two remain silent. Jungkook kept cooking while Taehyung continued studying his spouse's expression. Jungkook was pretty, like always. He's also very cute when concentrating. If they were not in the restaurant's kitchen, Taehyung would hug Jungkook from behind in a heartbeat.

Taehyung sighed and chose to just nod. Maybe they could talk later when they got home.

The CEO had to remind himself to be grateful. At least Jungkook was still slightly the same, if not usual.

Probably he was overthinking things.


	15. Problem: Found

During lunch with Jungkook, Taehyung couldn't help but watch his husband intently, but Jungkook didn't ask about the stare. Even if he acknowledged Taehyung's intense stare, Jungkook didn't say anything about it.

Taehyung ended up leaving the restaurant when Jungkook told him that he would go home alone because his Cooky was already "healthy", and he would meet Taehyung at their apartment instead. Since it was still one in the afternoon, Taehyung went to his brother's place instead of going back to his company. He had called his secretary that he would not return to the company and ordered her to empty his schedule for today.

The CEO groaned when his brother, Seokjin giggled when Taehyung told him that there was something wrong with Jungkook and he didn't know why.

"You did him dirty a few weeks ago, okay? Try to remember what's the error in your action," Seokjin provided and Taehyung concluded that his brother had already known the problem that Jungkook refused to tell him.

Seokjin was a person Jungkook ran into when he wanted to talk. Not that Jungkook didn't trust Taehyung, but when it's about him, Seokjin was the person to go to. It's like, Seokjin was Taehyung and Jungkook's mediator.

"I'm totally clueless, hyung..." Taehyung admitted, burying his face on the palm of his hands. Jungkook was the only person who was capable of driving him insane! Rubbing his face with his hands in the process.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with your casted arm."

Taehyung stopped rubbing his face with his hands when his brother said that. Casted arm?

His mind then worked backward to remember that specific night where it all started.

"Has it got something to do with me being ambidextrous?" Taehyung said carefully, looking up at his brother expectantly, hoping that his guess was right.

Seokjin smiled. "As expected from the youngest CEO the country has ever had. Too bad that you aren't that bright when it comes to Jungkookie and his feelings."

Taehyung groaned again, this time he ruffled his hair violently, making the blue strands into disarray.

"You tricked Jungkookie and his innocence by pretending that you couldn't eat by yourself so he had to feed you. He then realized that your both hands were dominant and you still had the decency to ignore him when you were home with him. He said that he didn't like that you are still working when you are home because you are supposed to take some rest. You are such a workaholic. You should be grateful that our Jungkookie still doesn't completely ignore you."

The revelation almost made Taehyung squeal so he bit the inside of his cheeks instead. "I love him so much I want to jump him once he is home." Taehyung said with a suppressed excited voice.

Seokjin rolled his eyes, hitting Taehyung's head in the process, earning a groan from the young CEO. "TMI!"

"I would kiss your feet right now, hyung, for being such a life-saver!"

The eldest of the brothers rolled his eyes again. "Lick my friggin' toes and perish!"

Taehyung stood up and kissed Seokjin's cheek with his boxy smile, left the apartment as fast as he could before he got hit by a shoe on the head.


	16. Before It All Started

**AN** : Smut chapter is here! I'm not going too graphic because it's somehow cringing for me, lol. It's not perfect but I hope you will like this. Hmm... What else? Oh! A little bit of information, this scene is "what exactly happened the night during the first chapter".

Happy reading!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
🔞🔞🔞17+🔞🔞🔞

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook's smile never disappeared from his handsome face that fast before. The greetings he would usually say when his husband returned home were held on the tip of his tongue upon seeing his husband face.

"What happened?" That was the only sentence that had managed to come out of Jungkook's mouth instead of the greetings he usually said. It's not every day to see Taehyung with a face that Jungkook thought that needed to be ironed.

Especially on Taehyung's forehead area.

"Who do I need to fight?" Jungkook stood up from sitting on the couch of their living room to go to his husband. When Jungkook was in front of Taehyung, he lifted his hand up to massage the crease on his insanely gorgeous face of a husband.

After all of the years, they had been together, Taehyung's gorgeous face never ceased to amaze Jungkook. Jungkook couldn't help but curse.

Jungkook didn't go to work that day because he was feeling lazy and he didn't know why. Because of the unexpected holiday that his mood swings had caused, Jungkook decided to do some cores the whole day. He had finished his domestic job included cooking dinner for his beloved husband, so he was watching the television when Taehyung arrived with a crease on his forehead.

Expecting to get a small yet sweet peck on his lips as a greeting before they jumped on the dinner, Jungkook didn't expect to get a hard yet passionate kiss from his husband instead.

Naturally, Jungkook closed his eyes and circled his arms around his husband's broad shoulders.

For someone with smaller muscles than him, Jungkook wondered where Taehyung's strength came from when suddenly he was lifted from the floor, his legs were directed to wrap around Taehyung's waist without so much as saying a word.

Without breaking the kiss, Taehyung brought Jungkook to their bedroom. Though the action was unexpected, Jungkook did like the surprise.

What exactly had happened to his husband?

Jungkook wanted to ask why with the sudden action, but on the other hand, he didn't want to "break the spell" whoever cast on Taehyung.

Taehyung was usually sexy. Filthy sexy... Hot damn sexy... But that night Taehyung was ten times hotter than usual if it was even possible.

Without so much trouble, Jungkook felt his back meeting the soft and comfortable bed of theirs. They were already in their bedroom.

"T-tae..." Jungkook managed out when Taehyung left his lips to attack his exposed neck. Jungkook moaned when he felt Taehyung's large hands had managed their way under his pajama's shirt, ghosting his abs and nipples.

"T-the foods... D-dinner... W-what about d-dinner?" Jungkook stuttered, his mind had started to be clouded with lust.

"You are my dinner tonight," Taehyung growled out from sucking and licking the abused skin of his neck. He was sure that the marks wouldn't disappear for a week. He needed to wear his turtleneck shirts starting tomorrow, and summer hadn't even over yet.

Jungkook sucked in a deep breath, swallowing hard. He was so turned on. Taehyung and his deep voice was the sole reason for him submitting to the man.

"God... What's gotten into you..." Jungkook moaned again when Taehyung's large skillful hands ripped his pajamas open, he sent the buttons flying somewhere on the floor. Though the action was making him hot, Jungkook made a mental note to make Taehyung buy him a new pajama tomorrow.

Taehyung seemed to neglect his ability to speak when he chose to growl instead to do something, like ripping his pajama shirt open and slid his pants down together with his boxers in one go, he was suddenly almost stark naked if his shirt wasn't still hooked on his shoulders.

Jungkook closed his eyes and heard the drawer was being opened and closed. Another shirt was ripped open, forcing Jungkook to open his eyes to see that Taehyung had decided to destroy his Dior black shirt that's not cheap. Taehyung got down from the bed to undo his pants along with his boxers and was now fully naked before he climbed back to the bed.

Jungkook admitted Taehyung's hands were skillful enough that he was already preparing Jungkook's opening with lube.

"T-tae," Jungkook paused to catch his breath before he continued. "Who is chasing you? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Someone is pissing me off and I need you."

The answer made Jungkook groaned. Who the fuck pissed his husband off? "Who?"

Jungkook didn't receive an answer but was left screaming because Taehyung had decided to enter him without preparing him thoroughly, without so much as a warning.

"Fuck!"

Jungkook's eyes watered at the sudden intrusion, he closed his eyes. Wondering who could have pissed Taehyung to let out his frustration by fucking him. Lost in thoughts, Jungkook released a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he felt a pair of lips graced his, Taehyung's way of comforting him, telling him non-verbally to relax. Jungkook took a deep breath before he tried to relax. When he did, Taehyung started to move.

It didn't take Taehyung long to fasten his movement from entering Jungkook. Starting with a painful yet bearable feeling, Taehyung angled his position in a way that brought pleasure to Jungkook in no time. Taehyung kissed Jungkook's tears away before he positioned his large hands on the back of Jungkook's muscled thighs and drove into him faster than before if it was even possible, it's like Taehyung needed his release as soon as he could.

Jungkook sighed desperately from the exhaustion, pleasure, and curiosity that Taehyung alone had caused. "You drive me insane..."

All Taehyung did was raising his eyebrow, smirking.

"I WILL KILL THE PERSON THAT PISSED YOU OFF, I SWEAR, FUCK!!"

Jungkook screamed as he cum, dirtied his abs. Taehyung followed after a few more thrusts, both riding their orgasms before they finally fell down on the bed, breathing hard.

A few more minutes after the climax, it's like a switch had been turned off inside Taehyung's head, he finally came back to his sense of what just happened.

Taehyung gulped down the sudden lump in his throat at the realization of what he just did. He pecked Jungkook's lips and stood up to go to the bathroom, murmuring to himself that he would get a wet towel, putting an indifferent expression on before he locked himself inside the bathroom, praying to a higher deity that what Jungkook just said after his climax earlier was just heat in the moment nonsense and his muscled of a husband wouldn't kill his employee tomorrow just because of that.


	17. The Storyteller

"Jimin, you have to tell us why you came to the company with the Kim's spouse!"

That's the first question Jimin received once he was seated on his cubicle. He looked at the watch that was hugging his left wrist, an hour left before lunch. Never in his life was Jimin to be this late. Such company as The Kim's Enterprise, he probably would be fired for arriving this late.

Angels do exist, Jimin thought with a smile. To think that the angel would be "the" Kim Taehyung's Spouse? That was one hell of a tale of a man that's being saved by an angel.

"Not only Jeon Jungkook is very pretty up close, well, he is gorgeous from the beginning but still... He also has the personality of an angel..." Jimin said dreamily, he didn't notice the people in his cubicle had gathered to listen to one hell of an experience that's Jimin's.

"But, our first impression of him..." Jihoon said in horror while shivering, and Yoongi snorted.

"Someone actually peed his pants, not an angel, I believe..." Yoongi said, smiling his gummy teeth, his eyes disappeared. Jihoon groaned but to no avail.

"An angel, probably a reaper..." Hoseok added in, giggling.

This time, Jimin glared at Hoseok. "Don't you dare say something filthy ever again about my angel!"

"You just don't want to mess with hyungie..." Soobin provided, nodding at Jimin. Jimin nodded back with a smile.

"Omg, the more reasons to love him," Taehyun exclaimed.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "So, what happened?"

"I have a very bad impression of him so I was kinda traumatized to think mister spouse as anything but an angel..." Jihoon whispered in horror, looking at his lap before he shivered. Hoseok hit Jihoon's head with a rolled paper. Jimin rolled his eyes.

"I broke my car, alright? So I had to call the nearest repair shop to get my car. I was damning myself, thinking that I surely would be fired after. Never thought Jungkook would be pulling up with someone."

"Woah, first name basis!" Taehyun commented.

Jimin continued. "I thought it was the boss, turned out it was someone else. But anyway! We talked. Guess what! He offered me that he would help me talk it out with the boss about why I showed up late. Thus, he is an angel!"

"Bet, they are now having sex," Soobin said casually, earning a "look" from his seniors. Soobin continued. "Taehyungie-hyung probably didn't lock the door. I have caught them having sex like multiple times already," Soobin said, sighing dramatically. "They never learned..."

"Guys, do you think..." Jihoon was about to suggest something that everyone already knew and immediately waved their hands in the air, dismissing Jihoon and his unfinished sentence.

"What, I haven't even finished!"

"You were not in the room that day!" Jimin retorted.

"You won't understand the trauma we went through!" Hoseok added in.

Everyone sighed.

"So Jimin, if Soobin were right, then literally you "sold" Jungkook for your own safety in return," Yoongi said, pointing out.

Jimin and his pouty lips opened and closed, unable to form a single word. Jimin couldn't believe that Yoongi guilt-tripped him. But then again, Yoongi's statement was wrong yet somehow right.

Did he just "sell" his Angel?


	18. Tequila

Seokjin looked at his little brother funnily. The youngest CEO of the country was now in his apartment, sitting on the barstool of his minibar he had installed, burying his face after downing two shots of tequila. One more shot and Taehyung would be out.  
  
It was still six in the evening, and Taehyung was supposed to be home instead of being in his apartment, downing two shots of tequila in one go like it was mineral water.   
  
So about ten minutes ago, Seokjin's heart dropped after seeing his little brother in front of his door looking like total shit without a future. When asked what happened, Taehyung only looked at him, lifelessly, and said, "I remember that you just bought tequila when you were abroad. I want to check on the taste before I buy myself one."  
  
Without giving any chance for Seokjin to reply, Taehyung just made his way inside the spacious apartment and went straight to the minibar.   
  
"What happened?" Seokjin asked as he followed Taehyung behind.  
  
Taehyung took a seat on one of the barstools and silently expect Seokjin to become his bartender to offer him the tequila.   
  
"As I said, tequila checking," Taehyung said, eyebrows were joined together in a line like e was pissed.  
  
"Sorry, I can't speak bullshits. Cut the crap and speak again. No tequila for you before you speak," Seokjin insisted, already standing behind the bar to pick the newest tequila he bought when he was in Malta a month ago.  
  
"Well, guess what, Jeon Jungkook friggin' cheats on me, in our friggin' apartment on bright daylight, and that's what!" Taehyung snapped and Seokjin chocked, after swallowing his saliva into his windpipe.   
  
In an instant, two glass of tequila were on the table. The two took a shot in one go, making a face when the liquor entered their mouth.  
  
"Ah, damn, this is fire," Taehyung commented, earning a brief nod from Seokjin.   
  
"Alright, now that we already checked the tequila, please say again the earlier information I just heard. I probably need to go see an otolaryngologist to check on my hearings," Seokjin tried again.  
  
Taehyung raised his eyebrow. "What did you hear me saying?"  
  
Seokjin took a deep breath before releasing it through his mouth, doing the same exact thing three times before he stared at Taehyung dead in the eyes. "That Jungkookie is cheating on you in your penthouse."  
  
Taehyung shrugged, took a bottle of tequila from Seokjin's hand who was frozen from what he just said, and pour themselves the liquor. Taehyung downed another shot before he buried his face with his folded arms on the bar table. "You are good. No need to see an otolaryngologist," Taehyung said and Seokjin didn't know what to say so he stared at Taehyung funnily like his little brother had grown horns.  
  
"No fucking way..."  
  
"My ears are the witnesses."  
  
"Or you are the one who in need to see an otolaryngologist, no?"   
  
This time, Taehyung lifted his head up, liquor already took its toll on him. "Okay, so whose moans I heard then?" Taehyung said, slurring.   
  
"I don't know, probably it's from a porn movie Jungkookie was watching?"  
  
"We don't have porn DVDs nor movies as far as I remember."  
  
"He could've just bought it today?"  
  
Taehyung looked at his brother like his brother had grown horns. "We never watched porn because we don't need one. That's what he said."  
  
Seokjin took a deep breath before he tried again. "Alright. Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Taehyung sighed, looking in distress. "I went home. I was a door away from our apartment when I heard his moan. When I was sure it was him, I chose to come here."  
  
"So, you didn't enter your apartment but turn around to come here? You didn't even know what exactly was happening to assume things on your own?"  
  
"I wasn't ready to witness what I was about to see. I'm scared..."  
  
"I can't believe you..." Seokjin sighed before he shrugged. "He probably was feeling "wild" suddenly. Everyone could have a change of heart, you know..."  
  
"I don't know, hyung..."  
  
Seokjin pursed his lips. This was a first. Taehyung never showed such vulnerability in front of him, but Jungkook.   
  
"Then probably you were hearing things..."  
  
"It's his voice, hyung. He cheats on me in our apartment..."  
  
"You sure it's not just him watching porn?"  
  
"It's his moan, hyung... I also heard his "good friend", Mingyu's voice there... My ears still work perfectly fine, thank you very much."  
  
Taehyung buried his head again on his crossed arms. "It's his voice, hyung..." Taehyung cried out once again, and from there on, Seokjin was sure that Taehyung was already out.  
  
As if it's his cue, Seokjin left Taehyung to go to his bedroom upstairs. When he was sure that he had his privacy, Seokjin took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Jungkook's number.  
  
It didn't take long for Jungkook to pick the call up. "Hyung?"  
  
"Jungkookie, hey," Seokjin said with a smile after he was connected.    
  
"Hyungie, what's up?" Jungkook asked, and Seokjin studied Jungkook's tone he was using. Nothing seemed wrong.  
  
Seokjin cleared his throat. "Where are you?"  
  
"Hmm... In my apartment, why?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to let you know that your husband is in my living room, on his second glass of tequila."  
  
"What the fuck?" Seokjin heard a sudden outburst. "Is he out already?"  
  
"I wouldn't be here calling you if he wasn't."  
  
"Alright, be there in fifteen."  
  
"Be careful, Jungkookie."  
  
"Sure, hyung. See you!"  
  
When the line went dead, Seokjin took a deep breath. Was Taehyung right or not? Should he ask Jungkook about it or just leave it to the two? He usually was the mediator between the two because the problem was never this serious.   
  
Jungkookie?   
  
Cheating?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**AN: PLZ DONT K1LL ME**   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, your review would be great <3
> 
> Ps. Check out my other work! Also, let's be mutuals on twitter! (LOL)  
> twitter: at hail underscore vkook


End file.
